


Mid Summer and Uncles

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Angus is Boy Son Allowed [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Death, Food, Grief/Mourning, Other, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, johann mentioned, son boy, taz balance spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: it's the middle of summer, Angus wants to be strong, and Angus takes his leave to Uncle Avi's for a couple weeks.
Relationships: Avi & Angus McDonald, Avi/Johann (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald
Series: Angus is Boy Son Allowed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703950
Kudos: 14





	Mid Summer and Uncles

It is the middle of the summer. Angus sits on the floor of the front porch of Magnus’ house, in nice khaki shorts, and an olive green “big dog” shirt. Angus leaning up against Penny, a huge fluffy tiberian mastiff, who is happily napping in the warm sunlight.  
Angus closes the Fantasy Nancy Drew book, looking around to the pretty forest, birds chirping and cicadas squealing.  
“Good morning, Angus.” Magnus says, walking in from part of the forest, two large gray dogs flanking the tall man.  
“Morning sir!” Angus replies, smiling as he sits up, Penny huffing and laying on her back to get closer to Angus.  
“How are you today, Angus?” Magnus asks, lifting neatly tied piles of firewood onto the porch.  
“Tired, I’ve felt like I’ve got nothing done.” Angus says, playing with the yellowing pages of the novel he was reading.  
“Hey, don’t feel too bad, kid. It’s summer break, summer break is MADE for milling around and doing nothing productive.”  
“I guess..” Angus says, following Magnus into the house.  
“Hey, you’re spending the next two weeks at Avis, right?” Magnus asks, Angus nodding enthusiastically.  
“Yes I am!” Angus says, Magnus putting it on the calendar.  
Angus sits on the mahogany kitchen chair, looking at the framed Tesseralia Winners, shirt.  
“Magnus, How are you so buff?” Angus askes, watching Magnus, who smiles.  
“I dunno, I was always just kinda burly, after doing fantasy ass kicking for so long, it just kept it up.” Magnus says, Angus nodding.  
“I hope I’ll be as strong as you, Magnus!”  
“Haha, me too, kid!” Magnus smiles, patting Angus on the back, before going back outside. He couldn’t wait to see Uncle Avi. 

The next week, Angus waits excitedly for uncle Avi to come and pick him up.  
“You keep bouncing up and down like a pinball, kid, are you sure you didn’t eat a pound of sugar?” Magnus says, chuckling as he sits beside Angus.  
“Yes, Sir! I’m just very excited to see Uncle Avi!” Angus says, smiling.  
“So am I. It's been a while since I’ve seen the guy.” Magnus says, taking a photo off the fireplace, looking at it. Angus leans over, looking at the photo. It was Avi and...Johann. Avi was carrying johann on his shoulders. The bard flushed, a soft smile pressed on his lips, his hand in avis messy shoulder length hair. And they were happy. 

There was a knock on the door, the dogs barking loudly. Magnus put the photo back on the fireplace, running to the door.  
“Coming!” Magnus shouts, quickly opening the door.  
Avi was at the door, his gym bag over his shoulder.  
“Avi!” Magnus shouts, tackling Avi with a hug, which he laughs, hugging back tightly.  
“Magnus!” Avi shouts, laughing softly.

Angus tackles Avi, the boys tilting, falling down onto the porch, the dogs soon following.  
“I knew I would get a warm welcome, I didn't think it’d be so cuddly!” Avi says, laughing.  
“I’ve missed you Uncle Avi!” Angus says, grinning. The three sitting in a triangular shape, the dogs bounding over and around them.  
Avi holds Angus’ cheek softly.  
“Angus your hair has gotten so long!” Avi says, angus giggling.  
“Thanks, Sir. it looks a lot shorter done up, but kravitz had to take them out before I came to Uncle Magnus’.” Angus kinda pouts, Avi nodding.  
“Well, if you want we should get you to Kravitz and he can redo your hair.” Avi says, Angus’ eyes glittering, nodding his head with excitement.  
“I’d love that!” Angus shouts, Avi chuckling. 

Angus hugged Magnus goodbye, hopping into Avis old silver trunk, the engine reving up.  
“How...are you doing, Avi?” Angus asks, looking at Avi. Avi sighs, smiling.  
“I’m...I’m doing better. I have a cat now.” Avi was smiling softly, Angus glancing at the soon fading smile on the man. Angus holds Avis' arm to him softly.  
“I miss him too.” Avi nods, his arm wrapping around Angus’ shoulder.  
“I think you’ll like Maggie. She’s a big tabby. Sweetest thing. I’m pretty sure she thinks she’s a dog.” Avi laughs dryly, Angus smiling.  
“Maggie sounds really sweet!” Angus takes at Avis aversion to talking about Johann, Avi rolling down the windows. Angus smiles, closing his eyes as the sun glows on his skin. He couldn’t wait to meet Maggie.  
Avi glanced at the small loot hanging on the mirror of the car, Avi grabbing it and slipping the necklace into his jacket, sighing, he needed to talk to kravitz…

Angus had settled into his bedroom at Avis. they'd had dinner, the usual. But something about Avi’s face, contorted to a worried frown, made angus nervous.  
“Okay, Uncle Avi, what’s wrong? You’re normally so happy to see me!” Angus stared at him, his eyebrows knitted tight together.  
“I’m okay Ango, really.” Avi said, staring into the bowl of mac and cheese. Ango paused for a moment, his eyes boring into Avis head.  
“Okay, Sir.” angus said, his eyes not leaving avi.  
“... okay. I’ll tell you.” Avi says, Angus leaning over the table, looking at him excitedly.  
“I’m going to ask Kravitz if I can see Johann. One last time.” Avi said, Angus gasping.  
“Now?” Angus asks, Avi shaking his head.  
“No, but eventually.”  
Angus flapped his hands excitedly, Avi smiling.  
“I hope uncle Kravitz says yes!”  
“Me too, kid. Me too.”


End file.
